This invention relates to hair styling accessories and more particularly to such accessories adapted for shaping long hair into a variety of styles, while minimizing or eliminating the requirement for pins or other clamping devices.
As is known to those skilled in the art, the styling of women's hair has found expression in many and varied forms. Basic styles change from time to time and, in addition, within basic styles the specific expression of such styles may be significantly different from person to person so as to emphasize and/or complement individual facial qualities of each person.
Customizing hair styles to optimally complement differing facial features has challenged stylists and has often required the use of complicated and time-consuming techniques. Moreover, implementing certain styles has required employment of a stylist and has been expensive.
It has been found that the use of certain devices has greatly simplified the styling of hair. Thus, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,723 granted to Denie Schach on Apr. 19, 1994, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference, there is disclosed an auxiliary styling device which greatly simplifies the styling of hair into desired shapes such as buns, ponytails, French knots, and other shapes. However, effective as such heretofore known auxiliary styling devices have been, there has continued to be a need for devices exhibiting still greater versatility.